


Fishy Vs Sab

by fishydwarrows



Series: Fishy vs Sab [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Gen, M/M, haha hah, lmao suffer, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fishy (fishfingersandscarves) [me lmao] vs sab (buriedbilbo)</p><p>lots of prompts for bagginshield,, lots of angst,, lots of hobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishy Vs Sab

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the things we don't do

They don’t kiss.

-

It only appears as a shadow of a thought in Bilbo’s mind as he sees Thorin in the Elvish cell, the keys to the company’s freedom clutched in his hand. But there’s no time to think further on it, Durin’s Day is approaching and they must reach the mountain.

-

They don’t rest.

-

Bilbo stares at the wall of his bedchamber. They have only to stay in Laketown three days. Three days until he must face a dragon. He grips the bed. Silence fills the void, a heavy reminder.

The door creaks open.

Thorin steps inside, his tread is soft. Bilbo feels the bed dip with the dwarf’s weight. A warm mass leans against him.

They don’t speak. It’s easier that way.

-

Bilbo doesn’t tell Thorin about what he holds. Instead, he wraps the Arkenstone in rags and uses it as a pillow. It’s heavenly shine obscured by thin cloth.

Bilbo thinks there could still be a chance, a chance for Thorin to understand his perspective. That idea withers soon, lost in the dark halls of Erebor. The dwarves empty home.

-

He doesn’t fall.

-

The stage is set, Bilbo can feel the audience’s eyes on his back. Hundreds of elvish soldiers watching in baited breath, waiting for the sickening thunk that’s bound to occur.

Thorin reels and throws Bilbo away.

Bilbo staggers up gasping and makes his way to the rope. He cannot perceive what orders Thorin is barking. If they are orders.

-

He doesn’t say it.

-

Bilbo presses to Thorin’s side as if the pressure alone could save him. The air bites his ears and stings his eyes.

There is quiet soon, nothing but Bilbo’s own breathing.

-

They don’t survive.


End file.
